


self control

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	self control

alex grabs the remote off the cluttered coffee table and presses pause. the credit screen freezes, visual confirmation that he and george actually watched a whole movie together without falling asleep or talking about something else.

“told ya it was a good one,” george says. alex darts a surreptitious look at him from under his lashes. the anticipation that has been building for the past couple of hours tugs warmly at his belly. it's been a movie filled with covert sideways glances and fingers grazing over shared pizza rolls, and alex is practically dizzy with want.

he turns and studies george’s profile; the strong line of his jaw, the short mop of his hair, the fading freckles dotting his cheeks. if someone would have told alex, a few years ago, that he’d be sitting here on his couch, savouring time spent with george, just hanging out, alex would have rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

alex pulls his gaze away, and looks back towards the tv. "you wanna play a game?” he asks, gesturing to the screen.

“uh...yeah, okay,” george replies, sounding kind of flustered. alex can feel his eyes on him again, and his stomach twists. 

“grab you another drink?” alex asks, pushing up off the sofa. he decides to clean up a little bit, grabbing their empty bottles and the baking pan of cooling pizza rolls and taking them to the kitchen.

“are you trying to get me tipsy?” george asks flirtatiously, seeming much more sure of himself now that there’s some space between them. “did you invite me over here to take advantage of me?”

“never had to before. you're usually pretty easy,” alex says. his face is hidden in the fridge, rifling for more beer, so he doesn’t have to worry about the heat in his cheeks.

george laughs. “guess so.”

“ready to play?” alex says, handing george a bottle of beer and kicking george’s side with his elbow as he plops back down on the couch. he grabs a controller off the coffee table and holds it out to george.

“oh, i'm ready to play,” george taunts, and alex has no time to react before george launches at him, knocking into his shoulder and pushing him sideways onto the couch. alex has a split second the be thankful that the cap was still on his beer bottle before his brain catches up to the fact that his point of gravity shifted.

george hovers over him, until alex is flat on his back on the couch, george sitting on his legs. “this feels familiar,” george says smugly. “other way around last time.”

“fuck off,” alex says, his voice breathy.

“i could,” george replies, pretending to be upset at his words. “or, i could... i don’t know? fuck you?”

alex lets out a low groan, shoves his hands on his own hair. the buildup to this moment has him practically shaking with how badly he wants george. his eyes widen, and he scoots forward, so that he’s pressing over alex. he circles his hips, grinds down on him.

alex bucks up again, and george’s not anticipating the movement. he’s thrown back onto the arm of the couch, and alex scrambles up, quick and agile, throwing himself on top of george to pin him down.

george just smiles at him, in that dreamy way that makes alex’s chest tight. “you look good up there, alexander,” he says, and alex swears he fucking melts. he drops down, crashes his lips into george’s. 

george’s a good kisser. amazing, actually, and alex curses himself a little, because he’s been missing out on this, on kissing george for far too long. there’s something hidden about it, at least between the two of them. like alex’s allowing himself to be claimed, by admitting how much he wants and craves george’s mouth on his.

alex puts his hands on george’s chest for leverage, and pushes himself up. he takes a moment to look at george’s red, swollen mouth and wide, dilated eyes before he grabs him by the forearms and hauls him up. and yeah, george’s right, this is familiar, in the best possible way. they are two boys who can’t keep their hands off each other, in a race to get naked as quickly as possible.

what is different is when they get their shirts off, george shuffles forward, pulling alex flush to him and slotting their mouths together. their hands are still frantic, pushing down pants and boxers, grabbing at exposed skin, pulling each other even closer. but it feels intimate. 

it doesn’t have to be a sprint race to the finish; not tonight. they've got the place to themselves, and all the time in the world. it makes alex more wound up, almost out of control. he comes before george even gets inside him, george’s hot lips on his skin and warm hand stroking him sending him over the edge much sooner than he’d like. george doesn’t seem to care. he moans deep as he watches alex, and says, “that was fucking hot. you're so fucking hot.”

alex’s breathless, his ability to speak punched out of him by his orgasm. he looks up at george, locks eyes with him. alex feels a change, a shift in their dynamic, at the wordless communication. it's a good feeling: like alex can let go, let george take control. george will take care of him, and alex shouldn’t like the thought of that so much.

the best part is that george lives up to alex’s expectations. surpasses them, ten folds them, leaving him boneless and fucked out the sofa, every inch of his sweaty skin pressed against george. he lets out a giddy laugh, because it was so fucking good, and he’s got george there for him all night.


End file.
